


The Futa One Shots: Book Two

by milkneel (velnoni), velnoni



Series: Futa Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Futanari, Glory Hole, Hermaphrodites, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Masturbation, Public Transportation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wetting, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/milkneel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: Book Two of the Futa One Shot Series.Leave suggestions in the comments.
Series: Futa Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140110
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Request/Suggestions

[Book One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921665/chapters/39756999) <\-- If you haven't read book one go read it now so you can get a gist of what I write.

Anyways just leave suggestions or stuff in the comments to give me inspiration. Doesn't matter how weird or kinky it is just leave it in the comments and I might write it.


	2. Cheerleader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference for how [elaine](https://images.app.goo.gl/gUiMF2mscnS7Lx4c8) and [christine](https://images.app.goo.gl/RbiG6DbbQ8sres1a8) look

Everyone knew Elaine Baner. Top cheerleader of Wood Academy and the most annoying bitch. She’s stuck up, rich, and constantly has people praising her very existence. Your typical case of a popular blond girl with green eyes. It irritated students of the lower status since her posse loved to toy and tease with them. But there was one person in particular that Elaine enjoyed taking advantage and that would have to be Christine, one of the nerds. Unlike others though Christine wouldn’t hesitate to callElaine out on her bullshit. She didn’t care if her squad call her pathetic names or if she had a small group of friends. It honestly just irritated her beyond annoyance when Elaine gets all up in her face, the blonde's heavily applied strawberry perfume sticking on her clothes. 

The last time Elaine did that she smacked her upside the face which resulted in 3 days of detention. At the very least she was able to concentrate on her work. At least a week after that everything had returned to normal and Christine was eating her lunch with some friends.

“Well well well,” someone drawls in an obnoxious voice. One of the girls beside Christine squeaks out and nearly chokes on her food to which she is quick to pat her back. Her eyes glaze up to see none other than the devil herself. Telling from the cheerleader uniform and the sweat bedazzling her forehead it seems Elaine had just out of practice. If Christine looked closer she could see the dark creases of sweat outlined under the blonde’s arms. 

“What do want Elaine?” Christine asks with a bored tone. Honestly just staring at this girl... _ugh_. Elaine merely smiles coyly, her pink lipgloss stretching as she grins. They stare at each other for a few more seconds and the tension was enough to grab the attention of some nearby students. In the end, Elaine huffs and turns, her messy and slightly wet ponytail sways as she walks away with a pep in her step. With each step she took the short skirt she wore bounced, showing off her tone muscles and the briefest of her expensive panties.

Christine bites her lips at the sight and holds in a shudder before turning to her friend to see if she was okay. Lunch continued after that but then Christine excused herself ten minutes before it was over. With her backpack on, she walked up the stairs to the second-floor bathroom and the last stall. She didn’t flinch when she opened in to see Elaine with her back facing her, uniform skirt shredded and showing off her tiny ass. Whore Christine thinks to herself as she locks the stall. Elaine tenses up a bit when the sound of Christine's backpack dropping on the floor echoes. Her usual bitchy attitude is almost nonexistent. It only takes taking a few steps forward to see why. Within the confines of her lacy black underwear, Elaine sported a raging erection.

Her balls, hidden but sagging in the strip of fabric were highly sensitive and she takes time pressing against the wall, eyes averted from Christine’s gaze. “Couldn’t even wait. Just had to make a fucking idiot of yourself huh?” Elaine says nothing but the red of her cheeks tells everything and Christine lets out a sigh before squatting down between Elaine’s legs.

“Spread them.” She swallows and does as she’s told, watching silently when Christine yanks the fabric down to her ankles. The smell of her sweat from practice was strong in the air and her erection stood bright and tall, the tip beading with sweltering pre cum. Christine wastes no time and licks her lips, blowing against the tip that twitches in response. “P-Please” the cheerleader whimpers pathetically and she nearly crumples at the glare she receives. Every time Christine looked at her that way in the hallway all she wanted to do was just beg the girl to suck her cock. To degrade her for being a brat and hiding her true self. Countless nights the cheerleader would spend cumming hard into tissues wondering how tight Christine’s cunt was or maybe how hot her mouth felt. And now she had that opportunity.

With a glare that could kill Christine kisses the head of the cock with her soft lips, smearing the pre on her glossless lips, and gently sucks on the tip before pressing forth the rod in her mouth till it tickled the back of her throat. Elaine’s pedicured fingers slip into her hair, holding back the twitch of her hips when Christine bobs her head back and forth.

She lets out a broken moan, the veins on her cock pulsating with heat as the girl took her time suckling and drooling around the appendage. Taking a hand Christine slips upward to fondle the sensitive balls, pinching and tugging at the skin till Elaine suddenly shorts and cums far too early for Christine's enjoyment. Her cum is thick, creamy, and bitter and all she wants to do is pull back but the blonde has a tight ass grip on her hair so all she can do is swallow. At the final moment, she pulls off and falls on her ass on the bathroom tile, coughing and hacking up saliva. Elaine’s legs quiver and her cock starts to soften. Her face is pricked with tears threatening to ruin her mascara but all she could think about was the angry look on Christine's face, how her brows furrowed and her eyes flared screaming don’t you dare but she disobeyed. Said girl was rising to her full height and stares at her for a good few seconds before cupping her shrinking dick and rubbing her residue salvia around like a massage and kissing her glossy lips. She whimpers into the kiss but doesn’t retract.

“Good girl.”


	3. Partying Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max: brown eyes, black hair curly-ish, tan with freckles   
> Madeline: dark skin, brown eyes, braids, taller than max, pretty lips
> 
> same characters from onahole fitting room

“Madeline are you sure about this? I don’t think it suits me that well...” said Max, consciously staring at his reflection. He stood before the body-sized mirror that hung on the wall, frowning at the skimpy red dress he wore. His hips slightly protruded the frame of the insanely short dress, the end curving and barely covering his bubble butt. The clear gloss on his lips shimmered in the light of the room and for once his hair was simply a bunch of messy curls that gave off a cutesy vibe. The wedge heels that went with the outfit lay beside his feet. Just looking at them sent a rush of warmth through his body.

“You said you wanted to try it out.” The bathroom door opens to reveal his girlfriend of half a year, her hands busy with putting on her hoop earrings. Max couldn’t help but stare at how cute she looked. Her brown skin always looked soft to touch and half the time he had trouble controlling his urges to bite her thick thighs. ‘No dumbass you can’t sport a boner now’ he thinks to himself. His lips twist into a pout of some sort as Max slips on a long skirt to go with her white tube top. She pushes her braids behind her shoulders and strolls over to the mirror to give herself a once-over. Max moves out the way.

The smell of _Chanel_ perfume wafted through the air with each spray Madeline places on the both of them. “I think you look good though, cute even.” She bends over a bit to lick the shell of his ear, her hot breath engulfing his sense. Visibly she can see him tense and goes to nibble on his ear. The action itself offers small stimulation and Max hums before pulling away. 

“You think no one will realize?” His nerves were getting the better of him. He couldn’t help but imagine the worst outcome if someone were to find out he was a boy. At the very least his voice was passing enough. The two of them were now moving around packing their purses for their night out, Madeline offering words of encouragement and a spank to his ass for good luck when he slips the heels on.

By the time they were walking outside, with Max wrapping himself around Madeline’s arm he could his dress riding up with each step and the embarrassment when his heels click against the floor. Sure he was curious about dressing as a girl but he wasn’t expecting Madeline to test him so soon. He peeks up at her. Even with the heels, she was slightly taller than him. But she was so beautiful. Her black braids bounced gently and his puffy lips were glossed to the point he could almost see his reflection. Brown eyes that enjoyed looking at when the owner fucked his ass into oblivion. Just the mere thought made his loins stir and he looks away. He didn’t have a single drink in him yet he was getting flustered. _‘Am I that whipped?’_

Deep in thought, he doesn’t even realize Madeline staring at him till he felt a hand palming his cheek, blunt nails etching in the skin, and pulling a pathetic squeak out of Max. “Madeline!” His girlfriend laughs and points ahead. The club was ahead and the line was surprisingly not long. The two hurry to join, Max wobbly slightly in his wedge and lets out a small sigh. 

“Looking good sugar~” a voice purrs and Max turns around, curly hair bouncing the sudden movement as some boys stared at his ass. “Gotta say you got a nice ass...better watch yourself girlie.” The shock was riddled on his face and his heart was pounding as the man and his lanky friend beside him leered at Max. Their eyes trailed up his toned thighs and up to where the skinny dress barely hid his cock.

“I...um...” he stutters gently. Why was he feeling so flustered? Were these two dudes actually-...?! He looks at Madeline for help and she offers him a small smile. She turns around and the guys' attention also went to her. “My friend and I are hanging out tonight. Don’t worry,” her lips pull into a gentle smile with hidden intention, “I’ll be sure to watch over her.” To emphasize she wraps a hand around Max’s waist and pulls him close till his face is pressed a bit into the space of her supple boobs. He visibly relaxes and gives the men a small smile.

Later on, when the couple was drinking (mostly Madeline getting hammered) Max was getting hit on more than he had his whole life. Free drinks, shoulder touches, being asked to dance. Between the liquor clouding his normally modest personality he was a bit proud of himself; laughing at corny jokes, leaning on people. Occasionally he would turn to check on Madeline who’d sometimes disappear but his attention would be lost well enough.

Over the loud music and the conversation, his new friends were rattling about Max felt amazing. Why was he so nervous in the first place? He fucked his new girlfriend back when they were strangers. He should be a bit more spontaneous with his life. “Yeah...” buzzed eyes stare at the pooling liquor and Max smiles before gulping it down, back arching out more than necessary. It burnt good. He raised his hand ready to call the bartender when suddenly a different hand grabs his wrist. It was fuzzy and much thicker than what Max was used to. “If it ain’t the lil girlie from earlier. Where ya friend at?” Max somehow reacts in time and pulls his hand away, watching the man take a seat before him. 

The guy, Jesse as he called himself thickly built. He wasn’t bad looking either Max decided. The thick beard was a good look. He had a slightly pink tone to his skin no doubt from alcohol consumption. Jesse had ordered two beers for them both, making it well known that he intended to get into Max’s dress. There a buzzing sensation in Max, the nervousness of not having Madeline to lean on returning so he took a swing of the drink to which Jesse laughs and compliments him.

He laughs too.

Time moves along and so does Max. It’s not long till his nervousness is gone and replaced with the jittery cheerfulness of his drunken self. He barely can remember his seat as he hiccups and laughs, holding tightly onto Jesse who leads him to a private booth. “Ladies first~” to that Max giggles and lifts the curtain.

“Didja' knows that I’m not actually-“ Cutting himself off Max laughs and hiccups, eyes glazing and slowly widening when he sees Madeline. She was laying down, body pressed and cushioned in between the booth chair with her skirt hiked off and panties gone. The lanky man from earlier was in between her legs, two- no three fingers Max counted deep inside her pussy while sucking the tip of her bulbous cock.

The boy was stunned, to say the least. His girlfriend didn’t cast a look his way, busy with the guy on his knees and it takes a bristly kiss on his neck to get him out of the daze. “Mmm?”

“You’re not a girl are you?” Jesse stares deep into Max’s eyes and the boy finds himself avoiding eye contact. Suddenly his pumps felt too high. Max goes to take a step back but Jesse is quick to grab ahold and usher him to sit beside Madeline who was moaning out loud. A strike of jealously runs through him. It should be his lips on her cock, not some random ass himbo! The guy between her legs pulls off with a loud pop before going down on Madeline again, collective saliva dripping from his lips and onto the floor. Madeline is quick to press a hand in his hair and sink his face in till his nose was tickling a bit of her pubic hair. It seemed he didn’t mind though if the erection in his pants wasn’t a direct giveaway. Max couldn’t help but watch as the man bobbed his head back and forth, curling his fingers deep as they could go. A scream comes out of her pretty lips, hips jerking about and Max couldn’t suppress the erection that was beginning to tent his dress.

His attention is drawn back to Jesse who is now getting down on his knees and waiting for Max to spread his legs open. Max could barely contain the excitement within himself. He didn’t expect things to go so far. Subconsciously he bites his lips and runs a hand through his curly hair which catches the attention of Jesse. With time to waste, Max shuffles around to lift the red dress to his waist, black thong on display.

Madeline grunts beside him, cumming deep into the man’s mouth. Max takes the moment to hike his legs over Jesse’s shoulder and with newfound forward ness grabs Madeline’s face and pulls her in for a rather sloppy but steamy kiss. Immediately she opens her mouth to the familiar tongue and Max sucks and kisses as much as he could, his other hand going to grope her chest with great eagerness. Madeline arches in his hold, the swapping of alcoholic clouding her reasoning even more. 

They both moan into the kiss and slowly grab each other's attention until the men between their legs. Max whimpers when he pulls away, cheeks gently flushed to the point his freckles were visible. He intertwines his fingers with Madeline who also seems eager for the contact. The men between their legs had begun poking and prodding at their erections, one mumbling how cute they were and another about how this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Max wasn't sure who said what but he lets out a pretty cry when Jesse tugs the thong off and replaces it with his lips. The scruff of his beard tickled the sensitive part of his thighs and Max’s legs tremble when he began to suckle on his cock. It felt so weird, so wet and insanely warm...it was so different from what he was used to.

He was grateful that he cleaned himself earlier when he feels a finger prodding his hole. It isn’t long until two fingers are in him, squishing and scissoring about in his insides searching for that one bundle of nerves. It’s when Jesse gives a harsh suck and curls his fingers does Max scream. And it's a cracked scream. He starts blubbering and whining when Jesse picks up the pace. It was like his body aflame and his eyes couldn’t concertante but stare blearily at the wall till the coiling in stomach bursts forward, his cum being immediately swallowed hungrily. And it didn’t stop there, not at all. Jesse pulled away with no sign of cum on his lips and pops his fingers out before rising to his feet. The tent in his pants was nothing compared to Madeline but it was still a sight.

Max caught himself staring until a hand squeezes the fat of his ass, a kinda gross smile on Jesse’s face. For a moment he wanted to say no, that he was taken but...he took one good look at his girlfriend who was balls deep in the scrawny man and swallows the spit building in his mouth.

Dutifully with the shyness, a drunk can pull off Max is careful not to slip on his pumps and bends over the seat he was sitting on. He peers over his shoulder, makeup messy but still giving him that beautiful sexy look as he puckers his lips like he’d seen girls do much time. His ass was on full display, the hole puckered and wet for the cock now standing behind him.

“G-Go easy on me okay?” Jesse licks his lips and lines up his dry tip, centimeters away from his heaven.

Needless to say, they both got screwed really well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider donating to my kofi. its under the name kneeblebee


End file.
